


Twisted Reality

by Fated_wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: You woke up to a world not your own, but was it real? It sure felt it. But then so did the world your master, Loki, ruled over. Torn between two worlds, your heart feels like it's being ripped apart by the devotion to your master Loki and the soft care you get from your Doctor, Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

Your head connected hard with the marble pillar after your master had back handed you for pouring too much wine into his goblet to the point it over flowed and stained the white table cloth. You collapsed to the cold ground, a small trickle of blood dripping down from your disheveled hair into your face as you took a moment to compose yourself, exhaling slowly and pushing yourself to clumsy feet. A guard went to hit you for taking so long to regain your composure, causing you to flinch and stand still ready to take your punishment when your master threw a hand up, stopping the guards hand mere inches from your face. You blinked, holding your breath, still waiting for the order to be given as your master slowly rose to his feet, the guard dropping his hand and turning to bow as your master approached. You cast your eyes down, trying to stay standing as your head reeled, your body swaying as the guard was dismissed and licked your lips as you felt something warm and sticky run across them.   
Blood.  
You were tasting your own blood. You didn’t flinch or blink as your master stood before you, going to bow when his hand grabbed your chin and tilted you to look up at him. You kept your (e/c) eyes down cast, not wishing to show disrespect and jumped as his cold finger gently touched your wound. You held the whimper in your throat, fighting back the tears in your eyes and gasped slightly as the pressure on your cut enhanced and shut your eyes.  
“Now now, pet, there’s no need to worry, I take care of my possessions…” his deep, entrancing, British accented voice breathed in your ear, causing your blood to run cold and your face to heat up.  
“Th-that’s unnecessary, M-lord…” you mumble.  
“What is your name, pet?” he asked softly.  
“(Y-Y/n)…”  
“What a lovely name. Open your eyes for me, (Y/n).” his voice was soft but commanding. You gulped, opening your (e/c) eyes slowly, your cheeks flushing crimson as he lifts your chin and stares into your eyes. You averted your gaze, glancing back at him as he jerks your chin and applies pressure to your lower lip.  
“M-my Lord?” you whisper.  
“Stay still so I might look upon you…” he backed away slowly, his bright green eyes trailing down your body as you kept your gaze on the ground.  
This was a side of your master you had never seen in your year of serving him, he almost seemed gently, even caring. You recalled what your one friend had said before he was killed, that no matter what, never trust Loki. But Loki had found you and Clint in your hiding place underground, slicing your friend in half before your eyes and taking you for a slave.  
“M-my Lord I should get back to my duties…” you mumble, feeling increasingly light headed and collapsed to your knees.  
“Such weak creatures… take her to my chambers and clean her up…” his voice trailed off as you faded into black.

 

You opened your eyes slowly, sitting up, your head throbbing as you glanced around at the room you were in. You thought you’d be in Loki’s chambers since that was the last thing you had heard but you were mistaken. Instead you were in a colorful and cheery room, but it was also cold and empty. You noticed some medical machines in a few corners of the room, pushing yourself from the bed and glanced down at the hospital gown you were in.  
‘What’s going on…? I didn’t think hospitals existed anymore… unless Master has one specifically for his servants…” you think, glancing out the window and gaped. The grey and dirty city you were used to was gone, electricity was still on in every building and there was no destruction anywhere. “T-this isn’t right… St-Stark Tower is still standing…” you breathe, backing away and throwing the door open. You glanced around, sneaking out slowly and jumped as you saw a man who looked strikingly similar to your Master, Loki. You quickly ran back into your room, searching for a place to hide and squeaked as the man walked in and shut the door behind him.  
“Ms. (Y/n), I’m glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” he asked, pulling a swivel chair up and sat.  
“I-I’m so confused, what’s going on? Why is Stark Tower still standing? Where is Master Loki?” you back to a corner, expecting to see the man before you morph into Loki.  
“”Master Loki”? It seems that bonk to the head gave you some bad nightmares. Do you remember anything from your accident?” he was writing in a notebook.  
“A-accident? I remember smashing into a marble pillar after staining the table cloth with wine…” you put a hand to your head.  
“(Y/n) you were in a car accident, you weren’t smashed into a pillar. What you remember must have been a dream.” He smiled gently at you.  
“B-but it seemed so real…” you shake your head. “L-Loki had taken over Earth, the Avengers were dead or hiding underground... I was a servant in Loki’s hall…” you stare at him with wide eyes.  
“Can you describe what Loki looked like? I’m curious.” His blue eyes stared into yours.  
“H-he looked like you, only... he had jet black hair and really green eyes…” you recount. “W-wait… th-this is all a trick! Or a test of some sort! Ma-Master’s been known to do that!”  
“(Y/n) Loki’s locked up on Asgard. My name is Doctor Tom Hiddleston, I was brought in specially to try to help you.” He put his pen down and held his hand out to you.  
“N-no, this isn’t real, it’s just a trick! Or hitting my head has made me delusional!” you keep your distance.  
“(Y/n) do you know why they brought me in?” he sighed and leaned back.  
“N-no…” you shook your head.  
“You witnessed a tragic event on top of a serious head injury… they were worried your mind might require help being pieced back together. I’m here to help you.”  
“This can’t be real… M-Master Loki won… th-this is all fake…!” you scream, grabbing a chair as he approached and swung at him.  
“I need some assistance in here!” he shouted, dodging your attack and sighed as two large men grabbed you from behind. “Restrain her while I give her a sedative!” he ordered, sticking a needle in your arm as the others held you and stroked your face gently, a sympathetic look on his face as you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

You feel someone gently rubbing your back, coaxing you gently from sleep, your teary eyes slowly opened and you glanced around at the deep green room you were in. you immediately recognized it as your Masters bed chamber, your face paling as you pushed yourself to sit up and slowly turned to look behind you. You quickly sunk to your knees on the floor, bowing so low your nose touched the cold of the deep green of the marble, fighting off the urge to collapse as your head reeled and your body shook.  
“You react properly for someone, a servant no less, who has been found in the bed of your Master.” Loki chuckled softly, standing and walking over to you.  
“I’m so sorry, M’Lord…” you breathed, shutting your eyes as you expected to be reprimanded for sleeping on his bed and yelped as his hands lifted you gently into the air.  
“No need to apologize, my pet, you were on my bed because I commanded it. Now please, sit back and relax.” He sat on the bed with you, laying you back among the pillows and brushed your hair away from your face.  
“M-my Lord I should be getting back to my duties…” your entire body was shaking as he leaned closer to you.  
“I told you that I take care of my possessions, and currently you are injured.” He breathed in your ear. He sat back and gently wiped your tear streaked cheek.  
“M-m’lord…?” your face flushed red.  
“Are your tears from fright?” he asked.  
“N-no, M’Lord… I believe it is from a lingering dream…” you shake your head, avoiding his gaze.  
“Tell me the dream?” it wasn’t an order, he was asking, nicely.  
“Ah?” you sat there stunned. You’d never seen him act kindly towards anyone, you were nervous to say the least.  
“You can tell me.” He smiled. You felt your heart rate increase.  
“It was very odd… I was in a psych ward back before your rule… the doctor… Hiddleston… looked a lot like you… he was… trying to convince me that this wasn’t real... that you were on Asgard…” you pull your knees to your chest, resting your head on them and stared to the side.  
“Did you believe him?” his voice was like a growl.  
“I did…” you admit, wincing as he slaps you to the floor and hold your hands up. “I did believe him but only for a minute M’Lord!” you cry, your eyes shut as tears dripped down your cheeks. “It was much too weird for me to believe that you hadn’t taken over Earth!”  
“Oh, you wonderful creature.” He lifted you to your feet, gripping your chin and turned to look at the red mark on your cheek. “You know better than to doubt my rule.” He set you back on the bed, wiping your eyes dry and leaned to you.  
“I-I would never doubt you, M’Lord…”  
“You may return to your quarters, you do not have to continue with your duties tonight. Rest well and wear your best dress tomorrow.” He lifted your chin, smirking as you chanced a quick glance into his eyes and chuckled as you blushed. “When we’re in privet you may look upon my face. But only in privet. I cannot show favoritism.”  
“O-of course not, M’Lord.” You slide off the bed, hastily making your way to your tiny room and collapsed onto your bed. “It seems I’ve caught the eye of the King…” you sigh, your eyes fluttering closed as you fell into slumber.

You feel someone checking your pulse, your eyes fluttering open slowly as the person leaned over you, your face flushing softly as he came into focus and tried to sit up.  
“No no, Ms. (Y/n), lay back, the drugs are slowly wearing off. Your body might still be feeling the effects.” Tom smiled at you, keeping a hand to your shoulder and pinning you down gently.  
“M-M’Lord…?” you stutter, rubbing your eyes and blinking at him. “H-Hiddleston…? But… why am I dreaming of you again…?”  
“I take it you dreamt of Loki again, am I correct?” he sighed, helping you sit up and gently brushed your hair from your face.  
“I’m telling you, this,” you wave your hand around, “Is the dream.”  
“(Y/n), you’re in reality right now.” He said softly.  
“N-no! I don’t care what you say, I know the truth…” you shake your head.  
“Your memory must be hazy still…. You’re still not recognizing me…” he sighed, leaning back and rubbing his eyes.  
“Why should I recognize you? I’ve only seen you once, in a dream.” You tilt your head.  
“Damn it (Y/n)… why must you always be so difficult?” he huffed, putting a hand to your face and leaned to you.  
“(Y/n) you need to remember who I am and what happened to you.” His eyes stared intently at you.  
“Why do you want me to remember you? Even if this is reality why would I remember you?”  
“I’m not supposed to say… your memories need to come back on their own…” he sighed, dropping his hand and wrote something in his note book.  
“What are you writing?” you ask, trying to peak over his shoulder and jumped as he slammed the book shut.  
“What does it matter to you, I’m not real, remember?” he snapped.  
“That doesn’t mean I’m not interested.” You tried to snatch the book from him, falling onto his lap as he pulled it away and blushed slightly. “S-sorry!” you try to scramble away when he flips you onto your back and holds you there. “Ah?”  
“My dear, dear (Y/n)… you are as adorable as ever… I will show you what’s in my notes in due time, but I cannot rush the return of your memories.” He laughed, smiling down at you and gently caressed your face.  
“I still don’t think any of this is real…” you sigh.  
“I know, but I’ll make you see. I’m not going to give up on you.”  
“Why care so much?” you blink up at him.  
“You’ll understand in time. For now please answer my questions.” He brushed your hair behind your ears gently.  
“I guess I’ve got nothing better to do in this dream. Ask away.” You shrug.  
“You say you’re a servant in the hall of Loki, am I right?”  
“Yes, there’s fifty female servants and the only males allowed are the guards.” You nod. You didn’t know why but lying on his lap felt natural.  
“How did you come to be a servant?” he stroked your hair.  
“Hawkeye and I were hiding in the underground of Paris when he found us; Loki killed Clint in an instant and took me to see if I knew where any of the Avengers were. After some prodding he figured I knew nothing and sent me to work in the kitchens. One night at dinner he moved me to his own personal servant, along with five other servants.” You push at his hand.  
“Is that how it happened?” he tilted his head.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you know where the other Avengers are?” he stared at you curiously.  
“No, I actually didn’t.” you shake your head.  
“I see…” he sighed.  
“Hey… you look really tired… have you been at the hospital this entire time?” you put a hand to his face and rub at the dark circles under his eyes.  
“Ah, yes, I have been worried about you, I haven’t been home for more than an hour since your accident.” His eyes teared up slightly at your touch.  
“You don’t need to stay here all the time, you should go home and rest.” You smile gently.  
“But I don’t want to miss you regaining your memories…” he held your hand to his face.  
“But you need to rest.” You blush slightly. ‘Wait, why am I acting like this is real? I’m just dreaming.”  
“You are too kind…”  
“Why am I feeling so tired…?” all of a sudden you were extremely drowsy, your hand slipped from his face as your eyes drooped and twitched slightly as he laid you on your bed.  
“Your body is still recovering, you need to rest often.” He smiled, pulling the sheets over you and kissed your forehead gently. “Sleep well, (Y/n).” he sighed.  
“You go get some sleep, too…” you mumble, turning onto your side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke early in the tiny bedroom in the Hall of Loki, sighing quietly as you got up, taking a quick shower and dressing. You pulled on your pale green dress, sighing as you brushed out some dust and braided your (h/c) hair up and out of the way. You weren’t especially looking forward to the day but you knew if you didn’t do your chores you’d be in trouble. You made your way to the kitchen, grabbing your master’s tray of food and hastened to his chambers. You slipped inside quietly, setting the tray on his bedside table, turning to leave when your stomach growled and sighed quietly. You hadn’t had a chance to eat yet and you completely missed dinner last night, you were so hungry. You bit your lower lip, debating if taking a small stem of grapes from the tray would be worth it and shook your head. You cast another glance at the food and that’s when you realized that it was doubled the amount of food.  
‘Why does Master need so much food?” you thin, shaking your head of the thoughts and turned to leave. You yelped quietly as a hand grabbed your wrist, pulling you to the edge of the bed and kept a grip on you as you attempted to break away.  
“Stop your phatic struggle…” Loki grumbled, some candles lighting themselves in the dark room and flickered pale light over his back. His large, pale back which was right in front of you. You knew you were gawking but you couldn’t help to stare as he shifted around, dropping your hand and sat up. You threw your eyes to the floor and remained kneeling as he stood, puling leather pants on. He turns slowly to you, smiling and sitting on the bed. “Ah, Darling (Y/n), I’m glad I was right in thinking you were the servant who brings me my breakfast. I’m glad I did not need to call for you. That would have been highly suspicious.” He smiled, picking up a grape from the tray next to him and ate it.  
“Y-you would have called for me, My Lord?” you ask nervously, keeping your eyes downcast and bit your lower lip as your stomach roared.  
“Oh? Is someone hungry?” he chuckled softly, patting the bed next to him and sighed as you shook your head.  
“I-I am hungry, M’lord, I did not have dinner last night and brining you your meal comes before I am allowed to eat…” you nod slightly.  
“That’s right; you collapsed in the middle of my meal. I thought you might be hungry so I ordered extra food for you to have breakfast with me.” He held his hand out to you, urging you to take it and pulled you to your feet. “I thought I told you to wear your best dress.” He growled.  
“I-I am, my Lord… this dress has no holes or wear marks…” you tried to keep your voice as even as you could, shaking from being scared of the anger in his voice and jumped slightly as he picked up the hem of your dress.  
“This is truly the best dress you have? What of the other servants?” he questioned, examining the fabric in his hand.  
“They are much the same as mine, we were told to keep one work uniform, the one we deemed best, as clean as we could and wear them only to special occasion or when our Master commands it…” you explain slowly, trying to keep your heart from jumping out of your throat and closed your eyes as your stomach growled again.  
“I see… well this won’t do at all, I shall have more presentable dresses fashioned for all servants immediately.” He shook his head, picking up an orange and peeling it with ease. You stood there, not sure what to do when he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to sit next to him.  
“M-My Lord?!” you gasp, blushing crimson and stared at the orange slice he held in front of you. Your mouth watered as you hadn’t tasted something as sweet as an orange since you went into hiding five years ago.  
“Go ahead, it’s fine if you want to eat, I’m giving you permission.” He smiled gently, pushing the slice to your lips and watched curiously as you slowly ate the slice.  
It was the best thing you had ever tasted, so juicy and succulent, you wanted to savor it for as long as you could.  
“Mm…” you moaned softly, shutting your eyes as you finished off the last bit and licked your lips for the remaining juices.  
“You act as though you haven’t tasted something such as this in a long time.” He tilted his head and stared at you in wonder.  
“I haven’t had something like fruit in five years, My Lord…” you open your eyes, blushing slightly and glanced up at him. He smiled, causing your blush to deepen and you cast your stare at the ground.  
“The servants… what do they eat?” he questioned.  
“Mainly bread and cheese, My Lord…”  
“That must be taken care of. Surely some of the servants have eaten left overs after banquets?” he held and apple to your lips.  
“S-some do, My Lord, but I was always last to be able to pick so I only took left over bread for it would last a little longer than fruit…” you hesitantly took the apple and stared at it. You might not like apples much but a gift from your master should not be turned down. You hungrily bit into it, wiping your lip as you felt drool slipping from your mouth and blushed heavily.  
“You poor thing…” he undid your braid and ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair.  
“Mm… I am more fortunate than those outside of the palace… I have no complaints, My Lord…” you sigh, your eyes tearing up slightly and set the half-finished apple in your lap.  
“Really? Most servants complain non-stop when they think I’m not around.” He blinked at you in shock. “Then again… I never heard you complain… you only prayed for those less fortunate…” he put a hand to your chin, turning you to look at him and gently wiped the tears from your eyes.  
“It’s true… despite having shelter and such accommodations a lot of the servants feel they deserve more…” you nod slightly.  
“You are such a kind soul… please, eat anything on the tray, it is yours.”  
“I do not require much, My Lord. What you have given me is more than enough.” You smile gently.  
“Non-sense, you must be famished.” He held up a bowl of cream of wheat. “Might I ask what this stuff is? It always tastes so bland to me.”  
“There’s a reason for that, My Lord. Cream of wheat is best served with a spoonful of honey and a dash of cinnamon and sugar.” You reach over him, dropping some honey in and sprinkling it with cinnamon and sugar. “Now try it.”  
“Such a bold little Midgardian, reaching across your master as such.” He smiled, stirring the cream of wheat and chuckled as your face paled.  
“M-my apologies, My Lord, I did not mean-!” you start before he puts a finger to your lips.  
“If it were anyone else to do such a thing they would be killed. But seeing as I like you I do not mind.”   
“Th-thank you, My Lord. I should be getting on with my duties now.” You go to stand when he throws a leg over yours, pinning you and taking a bite of the food.  
“Mm… this is most excellent now. Thank you for fixing this properly.”  
“Of course, My Lord. Anything for you.” You glance upon his face and notice the same dark circles under his eyes as you had seen on Tom’s face. “My Lord?”  
“Yes, (Y/n)?”  
“I do not mean to ask something so out of place but… have you not been sleeping well?”  
“What makes you think such a thing?” he growls slightly.  
“You have such dark bags under your eyes is all, My Lord… I was wondering if there might be something I could do to help…” you lower your eyes.  
“Females use something to hide the darkness, am I right?’  
“We used to use concealer, but there isn’t much make up left since the plants have been shut down…” you bite your thumb nail. “I believe I might still have a bit left if you wish to use it?”  
“I would greatly appreciate that.” He finished the cream of wheat, setting the bowl down and turned to you. “You say plants made these things?”  
“Well… plants as in factories that people used to work in…” you nod slightly.  
“Then I shall open one of these “plants” up so we may have concealer.”  
“That is a wonderful idea, My Lord.” You smiled up at him, a bit of sadness in your eyes. You missed being able to wear makeup.  
“Servants of the palace will be able to use makeup as well.” He gently stroked your face.  
“Th-thank you, My Lord! The others will be so excited to be able to wear makeup again!” your eyes immediately lit up.  
“Yes, well… would you mind getting your concealer and applying it for me?”  
“N-not at all! Are you finished with your meal? I shall take it to the kitchen and fetch the makeup!” you stand as he nods, quickly racing to get the makeup after dropping the tray to the kitchen and knocked softly on his door, the bottle of concealer and powder in your hands.  
“Enter.” He called. You stepped in softly, jumping slightly as the door shut and walked into the center of the room.  
“My Lord?” you glance around.  
“Come into the bathroom, pet.” He ordered.  
“Yes, My Lord.” You make your way into the bathroom, gasping as he stood from the bathtub and turned your back to him.  
“Did I startle you?” he laughed, drying himself off and pulled his clothes on.  
“A-a bit, My Lord…” you nod.  
“You may look now.” He leaned against the counter, watching as you turned slowly and waved you over. “Come, make me up.”  
“A-as you wish, My Lord.” You step up in front of him, standing on your tiptoes and placed a dab of concealer under his left eye.  
“It’s cold...” he complained, wrapping an arm around your waist as you swayed and smiled as he held you to his chest.  
“Yes, well, beauty comes at a cost.” You giggle slightly, finishing applying the makeup and leaned back to admire your work. It looked perfect; despite his unholy paleness you had matched his skin tone perfectly. “T-There, My Lord, I’m finished… you can let go now…” you whisper, cautiously placing your hands on his chest and leaned back.  
“Be careful not to slip, the floor is still rather wet.” He smiled, letting you go and sighed as you fell, your head colliding with the side of the bath and slipped into unconsciousness.

You jerked, groaning and putting a hand to your head as it throbbed.  
“Oh that’s just brilliant…” you sigh, forcing your watery eyes open and blushed slightly as you saw Tom sleeping in a chair in front of you. You roll your eyes, moving him to lie on the bed and glanced out the window. It looked like utopia compared to what you were used to. Your eyes fell on his notebook on the floor, taking his previous seat and picked it up. You bit your lower lip, trying to decide if you should open it or not and sat back. You saw a bit of drool on his lips, taking a Kleenex from the bed side table, leaning to him and gently dabbed at his lips. His hand shot up, grabbing you around the neck, yanking you down and rolled so you were trapped in his arms.  
“T-Tom! Wake up!” you growl, fighting with his strong arms and yelped as he kissed your cheek gently. “Tom stop your dreaming and let go!”  
“Just a few more minutes like this, (Y/n)… I never get to hold you anymore…” Tom sighed in your ear, snuggling against you and rested his chin on your shoulder.  
“Wh-what are you talking about?” you sigh, snuggling into his hold and blushing. ‘This all feels so familiar… but why…?”  
“Again… I’m not allowed to tell you, Love… no matter how much I wish I could…”  
“T-Tom… did… did I know you… before the uh…” you fumble for the words, if you were going to continue dreaming this weird dream you might as well go along with it, “the accident?” you turn over and stare at him, blushing over and stare at him, blushing crimson at the look of utter happiness on his face as he leans close to you.  
“(Y/n), are you starting to remember?” he asked, his voice filled with such excitement as he stared you up and down.  
“Not really… but… laying with you felt really natural… and the only time that’s ever felt right to me is if I was with the person I was dating at the time…” you shrug and stare to the side.  
“I see… I suppose you’re feeling memories instead of fully understanding it.” He sighed, laying down facing away from you. You don’t know why but something compelled you to snake your arms around him and hold yourself to his back. “(Y/n)?”  
“I don’t know why but I don’t like seeing you all sad and mopey…” you mumbled.  
“There’s no need to worry, Love, I promise I’m not entirely sad…” he turns over and snuggles you into his chest.  
“T-Tom let go! I didn’t agree to this!” you flail around, blushing crimson as his two fingers hit that sensitive spot behind your ear that only your significant other knew about. “W-wait…”  
“Yes (Y/n)?”  
“How do you know how to do that? Only one person I know knows how to do that… but… I can’t recall who he is… it’s just a big blur…” you put your hand over your eyes and try to recall the fleeting image.  
“That’s right, Love, hold onto that memory.” He cups your face in his hands, leaning his forehead against yours as you move your hand and smiles softly at you.  
“I-I’m trying but…” you look to the side, a headache forming.  
“Hm… maybe some fresh air will help. Shall we go outside for a spell?” he stood, helping you to your feet and led you outside.  
“It’s beautiful…” you sigh as you stop inches from the grass, smiling softly and stuck our right foot in the softness slowly.  
“Does Loki not allow you outside?” he watched you curiously as you stepped lightly into the grass.  
“I haven’t seen grass in five years... ever since Clint hid me underground for four years I never saw the sky… and when Master took me he teleported… I’ve been inside the hall since.” You smile softly. “I miss the flowers and the wind…”  
“What of snow?”  
“Especially snow. It blankets Earth and lets us start anew…” you feel your head grow dizzy, taking a seat and glancing up at him.  
“Just lay back and rest, Love.” He sat behind you, leaning you against his chest and smiled as you shut your eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

You snuggle up to the chest of the man who’s arm you were laying on, smiling as the hand of the owner stroked your back and slowly opened your eyes.  
“Mm… Tom…?” you mumble, shaking your head and glanced back up at the man. “Ah?! My Lord?! I’m so sorry!” you gasp as Loki slides into view, going to back away and blushed crimson as his arm wrapped around your waist and held you to him. “M-my Lord…?” you whimpered.  
“It’s late, Love. Everyone else is asleep. There’s no reason to be scared, it’s just us here.” Loki laughed softly, staring down into your wide eyes and put a hand gently to your face.  
“B-but My Lord… this is highly inappropriate… a servant should not lie in her Masters bed, for any reason…” you shut your eyes and shudder in his arms. It was freezing in his chambers, as always. You didn’t question why, you loved the cold but it was too cold tonight, even for you.  
“Shall I turn the heat up for you, Pet?” he questioned, noticing you shivering and lifted your chin so you’d look into his green eyes.  
“N-no, Master… I know you like it cold... and normally I like the cold but right now it’s just really cold I’m afraid…” you shake your head, trying to squirm out of his grip and yelped slightly as he held you to his chest. “M-my Lord I should go to my chamber now…”  
“I think not. You are to remain here until your new chambers are ready for you.” He rubbed his thumb on your shoulder.  
“”N-new chambers”, My Lord? I don’t understand…” you glance up at him.  
“Yes, new chambers closer to mine so I can call on you whenever I please. You, pet, are to be my personal assistant. You must be close by in order for you to be of use to me.” He smiled, pulling a fur blanket up to your shoulders and tucked it around your body.  
“Personal assistant….? W-wouldn’t you like someone more qualified for such a job?” you smile slightly at the warmth surrounding you. “I mean, Leila used to be head of a corporation… she’d be able to understand everything far better than what I could ever do…”  
“I see… well then I suppose you will be a different kind of personal assistant. I’ll leave all business stuff for Leila and have you do other chores for me.” He sighed, sitting up and stretching. You noticed that he was wearing only a pair of boxers, your eyes traveling down his back and noticed how tense his muscles were. You felt compelled by a lingering compassion from your past to sit up, running your hands across his back and started massaging his cool flesh. “(Y/n)… I did not instruct you to do this…” his voice was low.  
“I-I’m sorry, Master…” you blush, dropping your hands and tossing a few discarded blankets to the floor. You went to slide to the floor when he grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer and placing your hand on his shoulder.  
“And I didn’t tell you to stop.” He chuckled softly, sighing as you worked on his back as you worked on his back and gasped as you pushed him onto his stomach. “Oh? Someone’s rather forceful.” He chortled, stretching out as you moved to straddle him and stared kneading his back.  
“My Lord!” a guard shouted, rushing in with his sword drawn, racing for you as you quickly scramble back to a wall and duck as his blade swings for your neck.  
“You will not touch her!” Loki screams, the casket of Ancient Winters appearing in his hands and froze the guard as he swung at you. When you glanced up you saw the blade inches from your face, looking over at Loki. You blinked as you realized his eyes were red and his skin blue.  
“Do not look at me, Pet.” He said softly, turning his back to you and sighing. You stood slowly, stepping quietly over to him and studied him. “I never wished to be seen as I am now… as a monster.”  
“Oh Loki…” tears dripped down your cheeks as you threw your arms around him, catching him off guard as he gasped at the sudden contact and struggled to throw you off.  
“Let go of me, now!” he ordered, grabbing hold of your arm and tossed you roughly to the ground. You slid across the floor, smashing into the frozen guard and cracking your head open. “Do not tell anyone of what you’ve seen!” he shouted, returning to his pale white flesh as he turned and you lifted your head.  
“M-my Lord… you’re not a m-m… monster to me…” you manage to stutter out, smiling softly at him as he stared at you with fear in his eyes and collapsed to the ground.  
“(Y-Y/n)… what have I done…?” he whimpered as he knelt in front of you, his hand hovering over your face as you glanced up at him, tears forming in his eyes.  
“I don’t… don’t blame you… M-my Lord…” you take his hand softly, kissing it gently and blacked out.

You felt a warm breath blow gently on your neck as you woke slowly, whimpering slightly as your head throbbed and tearing up as your heart ached.  
“(Y/n), Love, are you alright?” Tom asked softly, smiling gently as you opened your watery (e/c) eyes and helped you sit up. “(Y/n)… did you have a nightmare…?” he put a hand gently to your face as you pulled your knees to your chest, his blue eyes filled with concern.  
“I-I guess you could call it that… but it wasn’t my nightmare…” you sniff, blushing slightly and rubbed at your eyes.  
“Would you like to talk about it?” he asked, shifting closer to you and wrapping his arms around you.  
“I-I would love to say yes but… I promised I wouldn’t talk about it… although… I never did agree to not speak about how sad he looked when I was seriously injured… I think it scared him horribly…” you shake your head, your lower lip quivering as you turn to him and buried your face in his chest. It felt like your heart had been clawed by a wild bob cat and being in Tom’s arms just helped you calm down.  
“I’m guessing you mean Loki, right?” he sighed, rubbing your back gently and kissed the top of your head.  
“Y-yes..” you nod.  
“Is he cause of your injury in the dream?” you felt his muscles tense.  
“He was… but it was an accident and mainly my fault… I don’t blame Loki for any of it… after all… he saved my life…” you giggled slightly, sighing and wincing as a pain runs through your brain. “O-ow!”  
“(Y/n), what is it?” he pushed you back, holding you at arms length and glancing over you.  
“I-I don’t know… it was… I saw… I saw an image of a sunset picnic… and a… kiss in the moonlight…” you shut your eyes, trying to concentrate.  
“What of the man?” he leaned to your ear, his voice desperate.  
“I-it was Loki…” you shake your head as he tears up.  
“Oh…”  
“Wait… that’s not right… it was… was you!” your eyes fly open, glancing at him and noticing the tears in his blue eyes. “Tom… where we a couple…? Are we a couple…?”  
“That’s right… we were a couple until I got selfish and moved to Africa to care for patients over there.” He smiled widely, the tears dripping down his cheeks as he leaned to you and cupped your face in hands.  
“I… I broke up with you to give you the freedom you needed…” you gently rubbed the tears from his face.  
“I was so worried I’d never see you awake again when I got the call about your accident. I rushed here as fast as I could… I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you laid up on the hospital bed.” He wrapped you in his arms, pulling you to him and squeezed.  
‘If only this was reality… I’d be so happy… but Master Loki needed help…” you sigh, shutting your eyes and clinging to him. ‘Loki is the one who needs me right now…”  
“I love you, (Y/n)… I’m so sorry I left you… it was a horrible mistake…” he wept into your hair.  
“It’s okay, Tom, we all make mistakes. I never blamed you for wanting to go to Africa.”  
“Dr. Hiddleston I’m afraid it’s time for (Y/n)’s test.” Another doctor said, walking in and holding a needle up.  
“Right.” Tom cleared his throat, squeezing your shoulders and wiping his eyes.  
“Tom seriously, go get some rest.” You smile, wincing as the needle pinched your skin and fell into sleep as he squeezed your


	5. Chapter 5

You feel the fur surrounding you as you wake up, shifting around to stretch your sore muscles, pushing yourself up onto your elbows and slowly opened your eyes. You glanced around, blushing slightly at seeing Loki sleeping on an overstuffed chair in front of you and tried to sit up.  
“M-master?” you ask quietly, twitching slightly as he shifts in his sleep and sigh. You get to shaky legs, slipping your arms around him, having extreme difficulty lifting him and moved him onto the bed. You collapsed on top of him, blushing crimson as you clung to his chest to try to regain your breath and shut your eyes.  
“You know… it’s not very good if a servant falls asleep on their master’s chest…” Loki spoke softly, causing you to jerk and try to scramble away but his arms held you to him. “Now now, pet, no one knows of this but me…” he gently stroked your hair, jumping slightly as you winced. “Pet?”  
“I-I’m sorry, My Lord…” you whimper.  
“It’s fine, (Y/n), I must remember that you are still healing…” he sighed, his green eyes tearing up slightly as you glanced up at him and turned from your stare, a blush on his face.  
“My Lord…?” you try to sit up but he keeps his hold. You give up and resign to rest your head against his chest.  
“How can you still see me as your master when you’ve seen the monster I truly am…?” he squeezed your shoulders gently.  
“My Lord… you will always be my Master, no matter what form you may take…. It does not matter to me if you have blue skin and red eyes…” you shut your eyes and shift for a better resting position.  
“I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to escape my hold.” He growled slightly.  
“I’m not trying! I just want a more comfortable position is all!” you growl.  
“Such an interesting servant… I haven’t been talked to in such a casual sense in a very long time… the last person to talk in such a way was Clint Barton, the Hawk.” He sighed. “”Oh, so this is how it ends, the great God of Mischief roaming Paris’s underground in search of the avengers, covered in excrement…”  
“Actually it was, “oh great, so this is how the world falls, the Almighty God of Mischief roaming France’s underground catacombs in search of Earth’s mightiest heroes, covered in death and shit…” My lord…” you mumble, yelping as you’re thrown to the mattress and glanced up at him as he towered over you.  
“How do you know that?” he growled.  
“I-I was the girl Clint was protecting, My Lord…” you stare to the side and tear up.  
“I thought that girl was killed when we tried to get the location of the other avengers from her… you can’t possibly be her…” he sat back so he was kneeling over you.  
“That was me, My Lord… I did die at one point… but for some reason my heart started up again and I lived on…” you sigh, turning onto your side and shutting your watering eyes.  
“You… you were truly that girl? But… you seem so loyal… don’t you wish to get revenge on me?”  
“N-no, My Lord… I know what you did was best for your kingdom, and I have no complaints…”  
“Then why are you crying…?” he put a hand to your face.  
“Clint was the only person to show me affection growing up…” you sigh. “He was my only friend… even here the other servants avoid me…”  
“Why do they avoid you?” he turned you onto your back and leaned closer as you glanced up at him.  
“Because to them I am a monster.” You smile softly.  
“You a monster? You jest.”  
“Sadly no, I’m not joking. I was tossed on the door step of the local freak show when I was six months old and raised by the ring leader. It wasn’t a very good life, really… but when Clint joined my life changed… and when he left I left… but my body remained the same…”  
“The Hawk accepted you as you were?”  
“Yes… I never had to worry or hide around him…”  
“Show me.” He ordered, sitting back and watching you.  
“M-My Lord this dress in not conducive for showing…” you start as you sit up, blushing as he put a finger to your lips and glanced up into his eyes.  
“You have undergarments on, yes?” he smirked as you nod slightly. “Then you can remove your dress and show me.”  
“Y-yes, My Lord…” you blush crimson, standing and turning your back to him. You pulled the dress down to hang around your waist and gulped slightly as you spread your peacock wings. You shudder as you hear him gasp, stretching your wings and wrapped your arms around yourself.  
“So you’re a mutant…” he breathed, taking your left wing and examining it.  
“Yes… a monster to my fellow humans…” you sigh, your wing twitching in his hand and stared at the ground.  
“They’re beautiful…” he whispered in your ear.  
“Your blue skin is magnificent…” you breathe.  
“I… I’m sorry… for wounding you…” he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest and rested his chin on your shoulder.  
“It’s fine, My Lord….” You nuzzle against him.  
“I’m beginning to think…” he sighed, catching you as you collapsed and set you gently on the bed.  
“My Lord…?” you question.  
“It’s nothing, Pet. Do not worry with it.” He sat next to you, smiling softly and pulled a fur blanket over you. “I am sorry I killed your lover…”  
“”Lover”? Clint?” you blink.  
“Of course.” He snapped.  
“Clint was like a big brother to me… I’ve never had a…” you stop, thinking of your other reality with Tom and shook your head. “Never had a lover, My Lord…” you smile softly. ‘That is just a dream, nothing else…”  
“Do you truly forgive me for what I have done to you?” he stared into your (e/c) eyes.  
“Of course, My Lord.” You smile widely.  
“You may return to your quarters now if you wish, or you may stay here and recover a bit.” He grinned.  
“If you don’t mind, My Lord, I’d like to stay here a bit longer and stretch my wings…” you blush slightly.  
“Of course, Love, you may stay here for as long as you like.” He kissed your forehead, rolling off the bed and standing. “I must attend to my duties. No one shall disturb you.” He smiled, walking out and shut the door. You rolled onto your stomach, stretching out your wings and falling asleep.

You smile as you wake slowly, sighing as the circular motions continued on your back and snuggled down into your bedding. You opened your eyes slightly as you heard someone chuckle, rolling your eyes at Tom and pulled the blankets over your head.  
“Come on, (Y/n), time for you to get up.” Tom said softly, pulling at the sheets and sighed as you didn’t budge.  
“Why should I get up?” you question.  
“You have to get ready so I can take you home.” He laid on your back, wrapping his arms under you and nuzzled against your neck.  
““Take me home”?” you blink, rolling him off and sat up.  
“Yes. You still have your parents’ house here, remember?”  
“But… Clint and I grew up at the freak show…” you blink in confusion.  
“No no, Love. We grew up here together, went to school together, and even went to college together.” He shook his head.  
“I did?” you think back to your memories. “Oh, that’s right… I’m a psychiatrist…” you snap your fingers.  
“That’s right, Love. Come on, get dressed and I’ll take you home. I’ll be living with you for a while.” He pulled you into a hug and squeezed.  
“I can’t get changed… if you don’t let go…” you sigh, shutting your eyes and hugged him back.  
“Right… of course…” he sighed, standing and holding a bag up for you. “Go get changed and we’ll leave.”  
“Okay, be right out.” You take the bag, changing and glancing at your back in the mirror. You scream slightly, blushing as he rushes in and stops at seeing you in your jeans and black bra.  
“(Y-Y/n) what’s wrong? Why did you scream?” he asked softly.  
“M-my wings….” You stare at him.  
“Your parent’s had them removed when you were two, remember? They wanted you to live a normal life.” He explained slowly, taking your shirt and pulling it over your head. “Come on, (Y/n), let’s go home.”  
He took you home, opening the door and stood back as you slowly entered the house. You felt over whelmed just standing in the doorway, turning and going to run when his arms caught you.  
“(Y/n) calm down, it’s okay… just take your time.” Tom whispered in your ear, stroking your hair gently and pulled you to sit on his lap. “You don’t have to remember everything right now…” he leaned you back, smiling softly and barely pressed his lips to yours.  
“Ah…?” you blush, leaning into his kiss and shut your eyes. The kiss deepend as he pulled you closer, his hand pressing into the small of your back and tipped you to the point you were nearly lying flat on your back. You jumped slightly as his tongue brushed over yours, your chest raising and falling fast as you tried to break off and finally pushed him back.  
“Oh (Y/n)… I’ve missed you so much…” he sighed, picking you up as he stood, walking in and kicked the door shut behind him. He slowly made his way up the stairs, letting you see all the photos of you two together and entered your bed room. You blushed at seeing the bed, memories of fooling around in bed with him hitting you all at once and passed out in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

You sigh as you push yourself away from the mattress, blinking at the deep green sheets below you and flapped your feathered appendages to help you sit up. You gasped, folding a wing over your shoulder, tearing up and exhaled loudly as you stroked the feathers. You twitched slightly as you heard the chamber doors open, quickly folding your wings down and hastily pulled your dress all the way on as your master walked around the bed and sat next to you.  
“My Lord…” you bowed your head, jumping as he put a hand gently to your face and wiped at your watery eye.  
“Has something frightened you, Pet?” Loki asked softly, smiling sadly as you leaned into his touch and shook your head.  
“The dreams with Hiddleston… they’re becoming more real… this last one kind of freaked me out a bit is all…” you sigh, yelping quietly and blushing crimson as he pulls you into his chest for a hug.  
“I’m sorry you’re so frightened… what upset you in the dream?” his arms wrapped tenderly around your back so your wings wouldn’t get injured.  
“Apparently in the dream I grew up with Tom… we were a couple, I was a psychiatrist,” you start before you glance up and see the puzzlement on his face. “My Lord?”  
“What’s a… psychiatrist?” he asked, causing you to laugh and him to grow irritated. “We never had such a thing on Asgard.”  
“Sorry, I suppose I should have known that. I was a person who would sit with a person as they talked about their fears, anxiety, and hopes and try to help them with either diagnosing them with some disorder, prescribing them pills that would help, or just talking it out with them.”  
“Much like you’re doing for me?” he raised his eyebrows.  
“I suppose… but I grew up in a freak show.” You shake your head.  
“Please… go on with the dream.”  
“Right, where did I leave off…? Oh yes… I… I didn’t have my wings… my parents had them removed when I was two…” you tear up, burring your face in his chest and both of you blushing crimson.  
“That must have been so terrifying for you…” he sighed, stroking your hair gently and squeezed.  
“It was…” you nuzzle against the cold armor, smiling softly as you thought about how his demeanor was turning more towards being like Tom’s than the harsh king that had taken over your world.  
“You should return to your normal duties until I call for you, the other servants are beginning to wonder about you.” He sighed.  
“I guess they would… if you’ll excuse me, My Lord…” you went to back away but he kept his hold on you. “My Lord…?”  
“Mm… go, be off with you.” He squeezed, letting you go and watched as you quickly made your way out of his chambers. You shut the door behind you, leaning back against it and sighed. If only everyone could see how caring your master really was they would kneel before him without hesitation. You shook your head, making your way to the kitchens and gently pushed the door open. Everyone in the room stopped their work when their eyes landed on you, causing you to blush slightly and move to making tea for Loki, since tea time was approaching.  
“(Y/n) how did you do it?’ Sarah asked as you set the teapot on the stove.  
“Do what?” you blink, turning to her and twitching as you saw everyone surrounding you.  
“You know…” she pressed.  
“I’m sorry, I really don’t know…”  
“(Y/n)… we’ve been give fruit daily as well as new clothing! He even spoke of allowing us make up! Why did Loki gift us such things?” Britney asked.  
“Master can be kind; I have always told you this. You just didn’t listen.” You snap.  
“I bet he’s only being nice because you’re sleeping with him! That’s it, isn’t it!” Beatrice shouted. She’d always been jealous of you.  
“I have not slept with our Master, that’s just insane.” You roll your eyes. “You would be the one to do such a thing, not i.” you take the kettle off, pouring the tea and went to head back to Loki’s chamber when she hit you upside the head with a broom. You crashed to the floor with a loud crack, the tray with the tea pot and cup smashing before you and dowsing you with its steaming liquid. You glanced up as she went to swing at you once more, blushing slightly as a guard stepped in front of you and beheaded her on the spot. You could feel another guard lift you into his arms, your world fading to black as you heard Loki’s voice mutter, “I’m sorry.” You took what little strength you had left to glance at the guard and smiled softly as you saw Loki was in the armor. He smiled back sadly as you faded from consciousness.  
The smell of frying eggs and bacon caused you to come grumbling back into consciousness, fuming that you were woken from sleep so soon, as you felt you had just gone to sleep twenty minutes ago, and forced your heavy eyes open. You blinked at the light blue sheets under you, coming to the conclusion that you were back in the reality with Tom and groaned, dropping your face back into your pillow.  
“(Y/n), darling, come on, it’s time to get up, sleepy head.” Tom said softly as he walked up to the side of your bed, sitting next to you and sighing as you didn’t budge. “Come on, (Y/n), move it!” he pushed at you.  
“Go away, Tom… I feel like I just went to bed five minutes ago…” you wave feebly at his hand.  
“It’s nearly eleven, you feel asleep around five in the afternoon yesterday, now get up!” he yanked the sheets back, laughing as you shrieked and leapt onto your back. “I said it’s time for you to get up! Don’t make me say it again!” he grabbed you by the wrists and pinned you to the bed.  
“T-Tom?” you stutter, your eyes wide as you panic slightly. He was acting so much like Loki.  
“Oh, Love, I’m sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to frighten you…” he let go, sitting back and stared at you with remorse on his face.  
“I-it’s okay… you just had me worried a bit…” you sigh, sitting up and poked his nose.  
“Did you think I was Loki?” he sighed.  
“For a second there…”  
“I wish I…” he shakes his head.  
“What is it, Tom?” you lean closer to him.  
“Sometimes I wish I was as strong willed as Loki seems to be… just for certain things…” he wrapped his arms tightly around you and buried his nose into your neck.  
“I’m sure you have the same ability, to be strong willed, just like Loki. I mean, I’m pretty sure Loki wants to be as kind and compassionate as you are.” You smile softly, rubbing the back of his head and giggled as his breath tickled your neck.  
“You truly think so?” he pressed his lips gently to your skin.  
“I know so…” you squeezed his shoulders, grabbing a pillow from behind you and whacked him in the face.  
“(Y-Y/n)?!” he gasped, grabbing the pillow and staring at you. “Oh… I’ve missed your sass.”  
“Yes, well, that’s your fault for moving to Africa… but I still understand why you wanted to go.” You stand, going to walk by him when he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in the small of your back.  
“Let’s spend the day going through the scrap books, shall we?”  
“Y-yeah, sure, we can do that.” You nod.  
“Good, I already have them all set up.” He stood, pulling you back into his chest and sighed in your ear. “I love you so much, (Y/n)…”  
“I…” you start, biting your lower lip.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything… you’ll remember in time…” he squeezed.  
“I…I think I love you, too… I haven’t… haven’t felt this way in a long while…” you feel yourself blush; turning to him slowly and gently kissed his cheek.  
“I am never letting you out of my sight again.” He leaned to you, pressing his lips gently to yours and purred.  
“T-Tom… the bacon…?” you raise an eyebrow.  
“Curses!” he let go, running down stairs and cursed. You laughed as you slowly made your way down the stairs, looking at the pictures of your fun times with Tom lining the walls and stopped as you came across one where he had presented you with a heart shaped pendent. You went back into your room, searching your jewelry box and huffed as you didn’t see it anywhere.  
“Hey Tom?” you call as you run down the stairs, rounding a corner and skidding into him. “Ah?!”  
“(Y/n), are you okay? I heard you calling, what’s wrong?” he asked, holding onto you and leaned to you.  
“The… the heart shaped pendent… the one you… gave me at the one lake… I can’t seem to find it…” you glance up into his blue eyes.  
“Oh… it was lost in the crash…” he smiled gently.  
“Oh… I see…” you tear up slightly.  
“Come on, Love. Let’s go eat.” He smiled, taking your hand and led you to the kitchen.  
You spent the whole day reminiscing about your life with Tom, poking fun at his awkward teenage photos, and catching up with him. It had grown late as you sat on the couch; you covered a yawn, slumping onto his shoulder and shut your eyes. He laughed softly, pulling you to your feet and led you to your bed. You crawled under the sheets, blushing slightly as he sat next to you and twitched slightly as he wrapped something around your neck.  
“I’m so glad I found you, Pet…” Tom whispered in your ear, smiling as you turned to look at him and saw a green tint in his eyes. “To replace the pendent that was lost…” his fingers danced gently on your chest.  
“Pendent…?” you glanced down at the silver heart with the diamond implanted vines. “T-Tom… it’s… it’s gorgeous…” you breathe quietly.  
“Only the best for you.” He kissed your forehead gently, going to leave when you grabbed his hand and half smiled.  
“Thank you…” you laid back on your side, smiling as he laid behind you and wrapped his arms protectively around you.


	7. Chapter 7

You open your blurry eyes slowly, groaning as you sat up and glanced around. You were in a room of (F/c), surrounded by all different shades of roses, hundreds of rose petals decorating the floor and the heavy curtains drawn back to look out into a beautiful garden, were all sorts of flowers, flowering trees, and fruit bearing trees shown in the evening light. You pushed yourself to your shaky legs, stumbling your way to the window and pressed your face against it, smiling widely as you saw Loki using magic to create more flowers.  
“Good evening, (Y/n).” a cold voice drawled from behind you, causing you to jump and turn to face Paul, Beatrice’s Lover.”  
“G-good evening, Paul. What bring s you here?” you question nervously.  
“I heard a rumor that Beatrice incurred the wrath of our king. One of the guards had executed her right on the spot. Is this true?” he stepped around your bed as you glanced out the window.  
“It’s true. Beatrice attacked another servant… you know the Master’s rules for fighting amongst servants, death to them.”  
“Then why aren’t you dead? You’re the reason this whole thing started! You’re the reason she’s dead!” he shouted the last two sentences, causing you to shudder in fear.  
“I did not fight, I was merely struck down by her jealousy. Do no blame me for your lovers death.” You snap.  
“LAIR! Why would she be jealous of you?!” he snarled, lunging at you. You ducked to the side, shrieking in pain as his blade found your back, ripping your dress and cutting deeply into your wings. “Mutant?!” he gasped, slicing into your wings again as you collapsed to the ground and stomped a heavy boot on your back to keep you from crawling away. A green blur flew in through the window, throwing Paul to the ground and used magic to bind him where he lay.  
“Stay put, I’ll delve out your punishment after checking on my most faithful servant.” Loki hissed, turning to you as you tried to stand and sighed at seeing your bloody wings. “(Y/n), are you alright?” he asked softly as he knelt next to you.  
“Mm… I will be, Master… my wings will need some time to heal… at least… at least this time I didn’t receive a head injury…” you joke, choking on the sob you were holding in and winced as he pulled your left wing open.  
“Such injury... the man shall pay for what he has done to you with his life.” He growled, lifting you to your feet and sat you on your bed.  
“Master… I do not mean to speak out of place… but… Paul does not know why Beatrice was killed… he attacked out of heart break…” you hold onto his hands as he went to turn from you.  
“If I were to do that then I will be seen as weak! Do you wish me to be seen as weak?!” he growled.  
“Of course not, My Lord… but… kindness does not mean weakness…” you shake your head.  
“Guards! Take this man to the dungeon until I figure out a fitting punishment! Tell no one of this!” he ordered, throwing a blanket over your injured wings as the guards came in and dragged Paul away.  
“My Lord…?” you question as he turns his back to you.  
“Why must I always see kindness as a weakness? Do I fear that if I show an ounce of kindness I will lose the respect I had to fight to earn?”  
“Master…?” you stood, going to put a hand to his shoulder when he shoved you to the bed.  
“Why did you do this to me, (Y/n?! Why did you have to put thoughts into my head of kindness?!” he raged, pacing in front of the windows and shot you glares. “Before you were here I never regretted any of my actions! I was strong, powerful, feared through the Nine Realms!”  
“Master I-?!” you start, getting to your feet to try to calm him down and yelped slightly as he shoves you to the ground.  
“Because of you I have such conflicting emotions! I cannot rule as I once did! My kingdom is crumbling, my subjects abandoning me or trying to kill each other! Why is my kindness a weakness?!”  
“My Lo-?!” you go to stand when he kicks you in the back, a resounding snap rang in both your ears and he fell to his knees in front of you as you cried out.  
“And now look what I have done! Kindness brings nothing but pain and suffering to those around me!” he put his hands over his tear strewn eyes. “I wish I never had the feeling to be kind!”  
“L-Loki! Give me a freaking minute to speak!” you shouted, causing him to fall back and stare at you in shock. “Sheesh…” you sigh as he fell silent, pushing yourself to sit up and stare into his eyes. “Kindness… kindness is not a weakness unless you are too kind… kind to a fault. I’ve always seen you as kind, whether or not you intended it to be kindness didn’t matter. I have always respected you; I fear your anger, but not your power, for you have always been powerful. You took the planet your brother coveted because you wanted him to feel the pain he had inflected upon you… it might not have been the best move but you accomplished it… but I believe that, had you used kindness instead of fear and intimidation, the world would have knelt far sooner than it did… and you should have heard how happy the other servants where about getting fruit and new dresses, they’re so much happier than they have been for such a long time… I believe they have new found respect for you… they’re beginning to see the proud king I have known to have always been there…” you smile softly, wiping at your watering eyes and winced as your wings tried to flutter. “I-I’m sorry, My Lord, if being around has caused such conflicting emotions for you… you may always banish me from your sight if that would help…”  
“What of Tom… is he… is he kind…?” he breathed, turning you so your back was to him and lifted one of your injured wings.  
“Mm… yes, Tom is very kind… too kind, actually… it was his weakness…” you nod, shutting your eyes as you felt your wings begin to heal.  
“I see… maybe I should be more like this Tom fellow… and try to be kind in the correct moments…” he sighed, wrapping his arms around you and pulled you back into his chest.  
“Really, Master…?” you ask softly.  
“It is my second greatest wish…” he breathed in your ear, causing you to blush and shut your eyes.  
“May I ask your first wish…?” you sigh.  
“There are two wishes tied for first… I will tell you one tomorrow…” he lifted you up and laid you on the bed, pulling the sheets up to your shoulders and sat next to you. “For now rest, you look exhausted.” He smiled gently at you.  
“Promise me you’ll tell me tomorrow?” you grab his hand as he goes to stand.  
“Of course, Love. I will tell you in front of my whole kingdom. For now rest.” He waved his hand over you and you fell instantly asleep.

 

His hand ran through your (h/c) hair, stirring you slowly from sleep, smiling as your (e/c) eyes fluttered open and chuckled softly as your cheeks flushed a light pink.  
“Good morning, Love>” Tom flashed you his perfect smile, nuzzling his nose to yours and pulled you closer.  
“M-morning…” you mumble, pushing him back and sat up, rubbing your head.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“I guess you could say I did… what’s for breakfast…?” you cover a yawn, stretching and blinked as the doorbell rang. “Who would be calling at this hour…?”  
“I’ll get it. Take your time to get ready. I’ll start breakfast after I find out what the person wants.” He stood, pressing his lips to your forehead and left. You stretched again, standing and pulling on a sweatshirt.  
“Tom you need to come home.” You heard a female voice drift up the stairs. It sounded familiar to you but you couldn’t place it. You threw your hair up into a messy bun, quickly making your way down the steps and stopped dead in your tracks as you saw her. tall, blonde, and skinny as a post.  
‘Why do I know her and yet I can’t place who she is?” you thought, finishing the last few steps and scrutinized the woman.  
“Hell, (Y/n). I see you did something drastic to get Tom to return here to you.” She sneered.  
“Jess, that’s enough. I wanted to come back long before (Y/n) had the accident.” Tom stepped between you two. “Jess, please leave. (Y/n) is still recovering.”  
“Fine, but don’t think this is over. Have a good day, Tom.” Jess turned and left, slamming the door shut behind her.  
“I’m so sorry about that, (Y/n).” he turned to you, eyeing the pendent around your neck and sighed.  
“Jess… why does that name sound familiar…?” you ponder, twitching as he took your hands and lifted them to his lips. “T-Tom?”  
“Forget about Jess, forget everything about her.” he ordered, staring intently into your eyes.  
“Tom why are you-?” you start before he put a finger to your lips.  
“Just let it go.” He turned, pulling you into the family room and set you on a couch. “Stay here.” He left to go make breakfast.  
‘Jess… I know her…” you think, picking up a photo album that Tom had brought back from Africa, thumbing through and stopped as you came across a snap shot of Tom and Jess together. ‘Wait… she’s the doctor Tom was working with in Africa… why does Tom want me to forget…?” you flip a few more pages, pulling a hidden photo out and teared up as you saw them kissing. ‘That’s right… Tom and Jess became a couple...” you set the book down, covering your mouth with a hand and stared out the window.  
“(Y/n) the eggs are down, come join me for… (Y/n)…?” he stepped up behind you, sighing as he noticed the open album and sank onto the couch next to you.  
“I remember, Tom…” you say quietly. “I remember when you came back for a visit and Jess followed you here… she made you promise to never see me again… she stole the pendent you gave me and threw it into the river…”  
“Love you never needed to remember that horrible moment. Yes, Jess and I were a couple at one point but when she threw your pendent into the river and tried to forbid me from seeing you I dumped her. I swear there is nothing going on between us.” He tried to assure you.  
“If that’s true than why is she here? Why did she come to see you?” you turn and star at him, tears sparkling in your eyes.  
“I guess I must not have gotten the point across. You know me, I’m too soft spoken…” he put a hand to your face, leaning his forehead to yours and stared deeply into your eyes.  
“Tom we need to talk. Send your little harlot away.” Jess said, walking in and crossing her arms.  
“Jess… you would just walk into my house without my consent…?” you growl slightly.  
“This is Tom’s place.” Jess snapped.  
“It is (Y/n)’s house, how many times must I tell you this?” he sighed.  
“I don’t believe you. She probably told you to lie to me.”  
“I would do no such thing!” you exclaim.  
“You know what… Jess I’m tired of you trying to take advantage of my kindness, you always have and I’m sick of it.” He stood, taking her by the elbow and glared. “It is time for you to go. Please believe me when I say I have no romantic feelings for you. I love her and always will love (Y/n).”  
“But Tom I-?!” she started.  
“Enough! If you come in again I won’t hesitate to call the cops.” He led her gently to the door, shutting it behind her and locked it. “That is so draining…” he sighed. “I wish I was as powerful and strong as Loki…” he breathed as you stood, walking over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning your head against his shoulder.  
“You were very assertive… but being so assertive as Loki is dangerous… you might lose yourself in the power and forget to be kind…” you whisper.  
“I just need to have better self-control than Loki…” he chuckled softly, turning to you and smiled. “Would you hate me if I became assertive but kept my kindness?” he gave you puppy dog eyes.  
“As long as you keep your kindness, I’d love it if you got more assertive. Especially if Jess shows her face again.” You smile, getting on your tip toes and kissed his forehead gently.  
“So you won’t mind if I do this?” he pulled you closer, pressing his lips to yours and purred against your flesh.  
“Mm… not at all.” You pull away, walking towards the kitchen and yelled as something flew towards you, smashing the window and crushing into your head.  
“(Y/N)?!” he shouted, racing to you, catching you as you collapsed and stared at you worriedly as you blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

You come to slowly, opening your eyes and jerked as you saw him leaning over you.  
“Did I startle you, Pet?” Loki chuckled, smiling as you put your hands over your face and gently stroked your leg.  
“By the gods… you can’t just do that to me first thing when I wake up…” you mumble, blushing from his rubbing and sighed.  
“And why not? I am, after all, a god and your king. Am I to be denied my right of waking my servant however I please?” he pulled your hands away from your face, leaning closer to you and smirked mischievously.  
“Am I going to be punished if I say yes…?” you blink up at him.  
“Perhaps… are you going to risk it?”   
“For the moment I will say no because I want to know what you wish for…” you shake your head.  
“Well then if you wish to know of my wish you must get prepared, and that means you have to get up.” He pulled you out of the bed, holding onto you as you stumbled and squeezed.  
“F-fine, I’ll get prepared. A quick shower and a change of clothes…” you start before he put a finger to your lips, shaking his head and chuckled softly.  
“No no no, Pet, you are to be pampered.”  
“”Pampared”, me? But why? I’m just a simple servant…” you blink in shock.  
“You’ll learn soon enough.” He pulled you into the bathroom, which was much larger than the servants shower room, a large bath tub next to the window with all sorts of soaps and perfumes lining the shelves behind it.  
“Who…” you stared in awe, moving to the perfumes and went through them.  
“What do you think of the dress I have picked out for you.” He led you to a beautiful emerald dress with the back cut out.  
“M-Master… it’s beautiful…” you whisper, pulling a sleeve up and smiled at the feel of the fabric against your skin.  
“The jewels that go with it are on the vanity, take a look.” He said, filling the bath with water and a concoction of hypnotizing perfumes as you go to the vanity.  
“Master… this is all too much…” you tear up as you open the case to reveal dazzling emerald earrings and a matching necklace.  
“For what I have planned it is perfect. Now, since I do not trust the other servants around you I shall prepare you for the day.” He put a hand to your shoulder, turning you to face him and paled as he saw the tears dripping from your eyes. “Love what’s wrong?” he put a hand to your face and wiped at your tears.  
“I-it’s just… even before your rule I was never given such things…” you sniff, wiping at your eyes and twitched as he pulled you into a comforting hug.  
“Shh… it’s all right…” he breathed, stroking your hair and smiled sadly. “You deserve much more than this…”  
“Mm… Master… did you say you’d get me prepared for the day…?” you question, blushing and stepping back from him. ‘I didn’t hear him right…”  
“I am going to bathe you, wash your hair, and get you dressed for this evening.” He smiled as your face flushed to red, reaching for your dress and sighed as you jumped back. “(Y/n) come here this instant.”  
“D-do I have to…? I’d rather do all that myself…” you shook your head.  
“Come here now or I will force you.” He growled, his eyes glinting.  
“Y-yes, Master…” you gulped, stepping over to him and blushed crimson as he put his hands on your shoulders. ‘Oh embarrassing…”  
“(Y/n) there is nothing to be frightened of. If you wish I will turn my back until you get in the water.” He smiled softly, putting a hand gently to your face and chuckled slightly as you nod vehemently. “As you wish. How exactly do you clean yourself with your wings?” he turned you around, unlacing the back of your dress and puled the top down so your wings could be spread.   
“I have to keep them wrapped in a towel when I take a shower…” you flap your wings gently.  
“And when you take a bath?” he stretched your wings fully open.  
“I haven’t taken a bath…” you shake your head.  
“Ever?” he blinked in shock.  
“Well… aside from bathing in creeks and rivers I’ve never actually had a bath…”  
“Well it is now time for your bath.” He pulled you to the bath tub, turning from you and waited as you slipped out of the dress and got into the water. “Thank you, Master…”  
“There’s no reason to blush so bad, Love.” He laughed softly as he turned to look at you.  
“F-forgive me, My Lord… I’m not used to such things…” you stare to the side, jumping as he pushes you gently under the water to get your hair wet and pulled you back up.   
“I am not used to pampering others, so please tell me if I hurt you at any time.” He started lathering some soap in your hair, smiling as his hands through your hair and pulled you closer.  
“You can’t hurt me physically… unless you were to kill me…” you giggle slightly.  
“That is the last thing I ever want to do.” He dunked you again, pulling you up and dabbing your face with a towel. “Spread your wings for me, Pet.” He lifted your chin, smiling softly and waited as you turned your back to him, spreading your wings.  
“Master?” you question as he started scrubbing your wings.  
“Loki. You may call me Loki. Your wings are covered in blood.”

After bathing he pulled the emerald dress onto your body, making sure your wings were showing and gently placed the jewels on you.  
“I’m sorry, Pet, but I’m afraid you’ll have to do your own hair.” He smiled gently, taking a seat on a bench as he watched you sit at the vanity and pull your hair up into an elegant up do.  
“I do not mind doing my own hair.” You laugh softly, finishing the last pin and turned to him.  
“Come along, (Y/n), it’s time to go.” He stood, taking you by the arm and pulled you down the many halls of the palace. With each step your heart beat a little faster, your mind racing as you approached the door that opened to the balcony that over looked the plaza. You stopped as he reached for the door, going to back away and move to the servant’s door when he yanked you to him.  
“M-My Lord?” you blushed.  
“Loki, (Y/n). now come on, it is time to greet the public.” He turned to you.  
“L-Loki should I not go through the servants way?”  
“Not this time. You are coming with me.” He smiled, going to walk out when he noticed how pale you were. “Pet?”  
“I-I don’t think I want to know your wish anymore.. I’m content with staying in the shadows…” you shook your head.  
“Oh no, Pet, it’s far too late for that.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you through the doors and held you in front of him. “My people… my Tiny Midgardians, I bring you great news. I have come to the realization that, in my haste to take over this planet I miscalculated what it takes to be a great king. A great king has compassion for his subjects, shows his subjects kindness, and overall has an equally great woman by his side. I realized I have none of these things… or, I should say, I didn’t have any of these things. You may have noticed things starting to change recently, fruit for the masses, less harsh punishments for petty crime, and even cosmetology factories and clothing facilities reopening.” He pulled you closer. “I only need one thing to be a truly great king. And that is a wife. I have found the one I wish to wed.”  
‘Wait, no… he can’t be thinking…” you gulp.  
“(Y/n)…” he whispered in your ear, turning you to look at him and got down on a knee. “Will you marry me?” he opened a small box, smiling as he saw tears drip from your eyes and slipped the beautiful diamond and emerald ring on your finger.  
“Y-you can’t…” you mumble as you hear cheers from the crowd below, jumping as he wraps his arms around you and sighs in your ear.  
“I just wish I had known you in another life, before I took over this world and caused so much pain and suffering…”  
“Do you really mean that…?” you whimpered.  
“With every fiber of my being… I just wish for a normal life with you...” he pulled you away from you, going to kiss you when the Earth shuddered. “What’s this?”  
“E-earthquake, tell everyone to look for shelter!” you reply, grabbing onto him for balance.  
“Go! Search for shelter!” he shouted, pulling you closer and going to run back inside when the ground split and ate you both.

 

You jerk as you hear a door slam, groaning as you pushed yourself to sit up, putting a hand to your face and opened your eyes slowly.  
“T-Tom…?” you mumbled out, getting to shaky legs, stumbling towards the door and jumped as he ran up to you. “T-Tom, you had me worried. Who slammed the car door?” you ask, blushing slightly as he swept you off your feet and hurriedly set you in the bed.  
“(Y/n) you need to stay off your feet. Jess was arrested for aggravated assault.” Tom said, checking the bump on your forehead and sighed as you winced.  
“Jess has been arrested? Hopefully she’ll get the point that you’re not interested…” you flop back among the pillows.  
“I doubt it. She swore that I would be hers…” he sighed, turning from you and staring out the window.  
“But you won’t be, right? I mean… you said yourself that you have no romantic feelings for her, right?” you curl up to his back.  
“Of course I have no romantic feelings for her, there is, and always will be, just one woman for me.” He turned to you and smiled.  
“Am I going to have to force it out of you?” you glared at him playfully.  
“Maybe a kiss will unlock the secret.” He grinned back.  
“You, Sir, drive a hard bargain, but I think I can pay the pipers price.” You leaned up to him, pressing your lips gently against his and pulled his lower lip back with your teeth.  
“You, (Y/n), are such a tease.” He laughed, putting a hand to the back of your head, gripping your hair and pulled you closer. “The only woman for me will always ever just be you.” He kissed your passionately, pushing you into the mattress and ran his hand down your side. “Mm… now, stay here while I bring dinner up.” He murmured against your lips, going to stand when you held onto him. “Love?”  
“Let’s have dinner downstairs, okay?” you stare up into his eyes.  
“Fine, but I’m lighting a fire.” He lifted you into his arms, standing and walking down the stairs.  
“So...” you start as he sets you on the couch, laughing slightly as he pulled a blanket from the chair and cocooned you in it.  
“”So…” what?” he lifted your chin.  
“So… what do you think will stop Jess from trying to steal you from me?”  
“There is one way.” He kissed your forehead before he walked into the kitchen.  
‘I wonder what way he’s talking about…” you think. You smile as he brings a tray full of mashed potatoes, gravy, turkey, corn, and sweet potatoes, setting it on the table before you. “It looks amazing, Tom. This must have taken you forever…” you slid to the floor to be in front of the table.   
“It wasn’t that much effort.” He smiled, sitting next to you and dishing out the food.  
“Stop your lying.” You nudge him.  
“Anything for you, Love.” He kissed your forehead, starting to eat and held a fork full of food up to your lips.  
“Omph!” you bit it and pulled the fork form his grip.  
“H-hey!” he snatched the fork back, slicing your upper lip slightly.  
“Ow?!” you wince, licking the blood and twitched slightly as he licked your upper lip.  
“I’m sorry, Love. I didn’t mean to injure you.”  
“I-it’s okay, Tom, I’m fine.” You smile, dipping your fork into the mashed potatoes and gravy, lifting it to your mouth and stopped as you saw something shining in the gravy. “Tom…”  
“Yes (Y/n)? What is it?” he glanced over at you nonchalantly.  
“You wouldn’t put something shiny in the food, would you?”  
“If I did it must have been an accident…” he smiled.  
“Right…” you picked out the shiny object, blinking as you saw it was just a piece of tin foil and sighed.  
“Did you think it to be a ring of some sort?” he smirked.  
“Kind of, I mean, it is in the shape of a ring, after all.” You hold up the tin foil ring and laugh.  
“(Y/n)… do you recall the other reason you broke up with me?” he took the ring from you as you went back to eating.  
“A bit… you weren’t willing to settle down or even be tied to someone through an engagement.” You nod.  
“I was so timid and weak… I was a fool for not doing this before I left it.” He unwrapped the tin foil, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring and turned to you.  
“Tom?” you glanced at him, your eyes growing wide as you saw the ring and teared up. “Oh my god…”  
“(Y/n), please, marry me.”  
“O-of course… how could I say no?” you smile, taking his hand as he slips the ring onto your finger, lifting his hand and kissed his knuckles.  
“I will never leave you.” He leaned to you, going to kiss you when the ground shook. “Come on!” he pulled you to your feet, racing to a door way and covered you. “Hold tight!”  
“Why on earth is there an earthquake here?!” you cry as you’re both hit with a chunk of wood, blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke slowly as you heard voices all around you, groaning as you thought the other servants where just waking and sighed. You tried to sit up, opening your eyes, shielding your vision as the florescent light blinded you and groaned.  
“Tea… the light is too bright, dim it please…” you mumble, blinking a few times as the light dimmed and glanced around.  
“Hey hey! Get the others, she’s awake!” you heard someone from the left say, turning to them and blinking in shock as you saw him.  
“C-Clint?!” you gasp, trying to sit up and teared up as he kept you pushed to the bed. ‘How can Clint be alive? What’s going on here?!”  
“(Y/n) lay back, you’ve been through a terrible accident.” Clint smiled slightly, patting your head and sighed as you winced.  
“A-accident? What-?” you start when four more men and a woman ran in. “T-the Avengers…” you whisper.  
“Hey Sunshine, glad to see you’re awake.” Tony smiled at you.  
“We were so worried about you.” Steve said, sitting next to you and tussling your hair.  
“I don’t understand…” you stare between all of your visitors.  
“What don’t you understand?” Bruce asked, pushing Steve to the side and checked your vitals.  
“I don’t understand which reality this is… the real world or the dream world…” you stare at your hands resting in your lap.  
“I told you she was dreaming! Pay up!” Tony held his hand out to Bruce.  
“(Y/n)…you’ve been in a coma for half a year. Same as my brother Loki.” Thor said with a solemn look on his face.  
“A coma…? What… what happened…?” you ask, wincing slightly as Bruce removed wires from your arms.  
“You and Loki were hit by Mesmero’s spell. You both fell into a coma.” Thor explained.  
“Then how was that an accident if we were both hit?” you raise an eyebrow.  
“The accident part was that Thor released Mesmero. Right in your living room during your Christmas party.” Bruce rolled his eyes as the others chuckled, except Thor. Thor blushed and stared to the side.  
“I-I’m sorry… I don’t… I don’t really remember anything before the coma…”  
“No worries, it will come to you in time.” Bruce smiled and patted your head.  
“How come everyone was at my place for Christmas? Like… how do I know everybody?” you glance between the people.  
“You’re an Avenger, remember?” Natasha asked.  
“I am?” you blink, your wings flapping behind you and sighed. “I thought my wings weren’t real…”  
“It’s thanks to your wings that I’m still alive.” Tony chirped in.  
“Um… what’s my relationship with Loki…?” you blush slightly.  
“You were friendly to say the least but no one knows for sure but you guys.” Clint said.  
“I still think you guys were friends with benefits…” Tony snarked and everyone glared at him. “What?! They lived together for a whole year and a half!” he raised his hands.  
“Oh… is Loki still in a coma as well?”  
“He woke an hour ago and went shopping.” Thor said.  
“Shopping? Shopping for what?”  
“We don’t know. He woke and after a brief explanation raced off saying he must get his bride to be a ring and necklace he saw in the dream.” He shrugged.  
‘Whoa… we seem to have had a similar dream…” you think.  
“All right, all men get out so I can help (Y/n) dress.” Natasha shoved everyone out but Clint, who hung back.  
“If you don’t remember much you problem don’t remember me…” Clint sighed.  
“In the two dreams I had you were like an older brother to me and dead in one and the other you didn’t really know me…”  
“Well I am your big brother of sorts, we both grew up in that circus.” He smirked slightly.  
“Hawk and Phoenix, right?” you smile.  
“Right. Nat I’m going to help out.” He lifted you to your feet, holding you up straight as you stumbled and sighed.

After you had been dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, an old Black Sabbath shirt with the back ripped open to allow your wings free reign, spiked heels and a bandana holding your now ridiculously long hair from your face. You kept an arm wrapped around Clint’s waist as you rode down the elevator, a goofy smile across both your faces and walked out to the rec floor.  
“Hey! That’s my shirt! I’ve been missing it for a year!” Tony snapped.  
“You gave it to me for my birthday last year, remember?” you snapped back, flaring your wings out and felt your mouth water as you caught the scent of popcorn. “Oh mygod when’s lunch?!”  
“”Give me an hour and I’ll have all your favorites ready.” Bruce said as he walked by you.  
“Thanks Bruce.” You smile, taking a seat on the couch and sighed. “It’s good to be home, those dreams were so messed up…” you flop onto your back, sprawling across Steve’s lap and laughing at the blush that raged across his face.  
“It-it’s good to have you back but… c-could you maybe not lay on me like this…?” Steve stuttered, trying to pull you off him gently.  
“But I want everyone’s affection! I’ve been asleep for half a year!” you whimper, flailing around to get him to drop his hold on you.  
“You’re such a child.” Tony scoffed.  
“Awe, does uncle Tony feel left out…?” you peak over the edge of the couch at him.  
“A little…” he pouted.  
“Well then come here!” you wave at him.  
“You are the best.” He raced over, tackling you to the ground and rolled with you on the ground.  
“W-watch the wings!” you whimper as your right wing got pinned to the ground.  
“I will ask that you not injure the newly awoken (Y/n), Man of Iron.” Loki growled from the elevator, crossing his arms and glaring down at you two.  
“She’s mine, Pretty Boy.” Tony snarled before you pushed him off, standing and blushing slightly as Loki smiled at you.  
“(Y/n), it is so good to finally see you in the flesh after so long.” He stepped over to you, wrapping his arms around you and squeezed. He sighed, clipping something around your neck and kissed your forehead. “How I have missed you…”  
“I… I’ve missed you, too…” you stare to the side.  
“Hey (Y/n), nice bling but I don’t remember you ever putting on a necklace today.” Clint snickered.  
“Necklace?” you blink, picking up the necklace and stared at it. “T-this necklace… it can’t be…” you stutter, your eyes wide at beholding the necklace from the dream and blushed heavily. “B-but… how could you know…?” you stare in Loki’s eyes, tearing up and feeling your lower lip tremble.  
“We had the same dream… only, unlike you I knew what was happening the entire time.” Loki said, lifting your left hand to his lips and gently kissed your knuckles.  
“Y-you knew? The entire time you knew?!” you feel the tears sting your eyes as you try to hold them back, pulling your hand form him.  
“Yes, I knew. I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to explore our feelings for each other. I didn’t, however, expect two realities in our dream world.” He had a look of hurt as you backed away. “(Y/n) please, don’t back away from me…” he held his hand out to you.  
“Y-you invaded my mind in my weakest moment…” you barely whisper, the others gathering around you. “I-I need some air, JARVIS open a window!” you order, running for the wall of windows and threw yourself out of the building as the window opened.  
“(Y/n) please don’t!” Loki and Tony shout, racing to watch you soar away. You landed at the burned down circus you and Clint had grown up in, folding your wings and walked to the big top.

After a few hours of sitting on top of the high wire pole you heard someone approach from below, glancing down and teared up as you saw Clint, resting against the bottom of the pole with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“SO you going to talk about it, or hang up there until I climb up and force you talk.” Clint sighed.  
“Loki… he… he invaded the dreams I had while in the coma… I saw both sides to him… the good and kind side… and the power hungry dictator side…” you sigh, glancing up at the starry sky and smiled softly as the wind blew from behind.  
“I get that he invaded your dreams, but why did you run away…?” he glanced up at you.  
“Well… in the dreams… he… he…” you couldn’t bring yourself to say it, shaking your head and sighing.  
“Come on, (Y/n), spit it out.” He kicked the pole, causing it to shudder and you to sway.  
“He asked me to m-ma-marry him…” your face flushed completely red.  
“Just in the one or-?”  
“Both… and… I don’t know, I got the feeling he expects me to actually marry him in this world…”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“The necklace… it was the one from the dream… I think he raced out to buy it and a ring…” you held the necklace up and studied it in the moonlight.  
“Well are you going to stay up there for the rest of your life or are you going to face him?”  
“I… I have no idea… I want to run away and never return… I don’t know if the feelings he had for me in the dreams were real or if he’s just living up to his name of trickster… but another part of me wants to run to him and say I love him… because I did love him before going into that coma…” you sigh, stretching your wings and staring at the sky.  
“And if he does actually love you?”  
“I… think I’d say yes…” you laugh nervously.  
“Then you need to go talk with him, privately.”  
“I guess so… do you know where he is?” you stand.  
“Last I saw he was pacing on the roof of Stark Tower contemplating death.” He chuckled.  
“What?! Damn it see you later!” you spread your wings and flew off.

You saw him teetering over the edge of the railing, landing softly behind him and cleared your throat.  
“Are you here to watch me contemplate my death…?” Loki growled softly.  
“N-no…” you shake your head, stepping over to him and glanced over the edge with him.  
“Why did you run away from me…?” he glanced at you, smiling as he saw your eyes downcast and a blush on your face.  
“Mm…. I was… scared…” you say in a quiet voice, sitting on your hunches and staring to the side.  
“Scared? Scared of what?”  
“Scared that… everything in the dreams wasn’t real… and that your feelings for me in the real world wasn’t anything like it was in the dreams…” you shudder as he takes a seat next to you.  
“Well, Love, I actually took the dreams as an opportunity to find out how you felt about me… I was so worried that you wouldn’t love me in return, and when we were both thrown into the dreams and you thought it was reality without question I knew I could get your true feelings, I never intended for you to be hurt by those dreams… I just wanted to be sure of your truest feelings for me before asking you to actually marry me…” he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer and buried his nose in your hair. “Plus it was interesting to be a normal human, without magical abilities…” he chuckled softly.  
“It was still a cruel thing to do… you could have told me we were in a coma.” You punch his shoulder softly.  
“Ow! And I was going to tell you…” he whimpered slightly.  
“When? When we woke up? I think we saw how well that went over.” You roll your eyes.  
“No, actually, in private, after I proposed in both dreams. I was going to try to merge the worlds, and tell you everything but we woke up.”  
“Oh…” you grow quiet, staring out over the city.  
“(Y/n)…” he whispered in your ear.  
“Yeah, Loki…?” you don’t look at him.  
“Do you forgive me? I truly meant no harm…”  
“I kind of forgive you… I know you were just scared about my reaction to your proposal… but next time don’t invade my dreams to figure out how I’ll answer a question.” You send a glare at him.  
“All right, next time I’ll just come out and ask.” He stood, pulling you to your feet and held your hands. “I won’t hold you to the engagements from the dreams.”  
“Thank you.” You notice tears forming in his eyes. “I’d rather you have you ask me in real life.” You giggle nervously, staring to the side as you felt your cheeks heat up from the blush spreading across your face.  
“Hm.” He smirked, getting down on one knee and pulling a black box from midair. “(Y/n), will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?”  
“I think you already know the answer to that.” You laugh.  
“I’m binding this one to you so you can’t back out.” He slid the ring on your finger as he stood.  
“Well what if we’re going on a mission? I might want to take it off so it won’t get lost.” You stare into his emerald eyes.  
“I’ll take it off then.” He smirked, kissing you passionately and broke off as you heard whistles and clapping.


End file.
